


when you look me in the eyes

by tomkiffson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkiffson/pseuds/tomkiffson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been four months since Zayn left the band and Niall feels hopeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you look me in the eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunk/gifts).



> i wrote this for a good friend of mine. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it. xx

Niall hadn't seen Zayn for too long. Him quitting the band really fucked with his head in all the different ways his head could be fucked. He didn't have someone to cuddle him through scary storms, no one to wake up and kiss, no one to lean on when he was drunk, and definitely no one to fuck. 

He sat on his bed and started to cry again. Niall was never warned about how his chest would feel empty and how he couldn't find joy anymore. Not one person had tried to at least warn him, and frankly he was fucking pissed. He shouldn't be in a huge hotel room with no Zayn. No happiness. No alcohol. No warmth. 

Niall was completely and utterly upset.

He threw himself in the covers and sobbed into the pillow for what felt like hours. Niall just wanted to be okay for a little while, but goddamn it was hard. It was hard when the person he was so used to comforting him was gone. He was gone and skype calls did shit after having the boy with him for five fucking years. 

The tears seemed to be never ending as he smushed his face harder into the pillow, hoping for it to swallow him whole. Niall hated Zayn not being here. This hotel was a fucking prison without his boyfriend. He couldn't leave the room all that much and the television was boring. Honestly, everything was boring to him if there was no Zayn. 

Niall stayed there on the bed sulking, pouting, crying, and just all around sad. He wanted Zayn back so bad it felt as though his body was aching for him.

Before he could carry on his sad thoughts he heard a soft tap on his door. The irishman just groaned and hollered, "Go away!"

"After four months without you, this is what I get?" He hears a familiar voice ask. 

That's all it took for Niall to rush to the door. He jerked it open to see Zayn standing there in baggy sweats and a low cut tank top, and Niall had never seen anything more perfect in the world. 

"Zayn," he whimpered. 

+++

Niall woke up to a warm leg wrapped around his pale thighs. He stretched his arms and let out a little huff of air as he looked to his side. There he was. His beautiful boyfriend Zayn Malik, wrapped around him and breathing softly. Niall had a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach as he stared at Zayn's dark skin in the morning sunlight. He smiled softly and leaned in to nuzzle his head under Zayn's chin. Zayn just moaned softly and turned his head away from the light. 

Niall pouted and pushed himself against Zayn, "Babe?" All he got for a response was a little sneeze and moan.

The pale Irishman just pressed his face against Zayn's neck and left lingering kisses there. Zayn just shivered and held Niall closer to his body. 

"Babe?" He asked in a raspy voice, his brown eyes barely open. 

Niall grinned, "Yes?"

"Why are you awake?"

The blue eyed lad just laughs and begins to suck on his boyfriend's neck, "Because you're so beautiful."

Giggling as he says it, "That doesn't make any sense, Ni."

Instead of responding to that comment, Niall instead keeps sucking and biting at Zayn's collarbone. The tan boy ran his fingers through the bleached head of hair on his chest.

"You seem happy this morning," he smiles softly. 

"Mmhm," Niall breathes as he starts to move down Zayn's chest. He stops at his nipple and rolls it between his teeth as he licks it. Zayn stiffens and grabs at his hair harshly. 

"Baby? Did you ask?"

Niall gulps and shakes his head, "No, I thought you would like a nice wake up present."

"You have to ask," Zayn chastised. 

"Can I please suck your cock, Daddy?" Niall inquired in a soft voice with pleading blue eyes. 

"Of course," Zayn smiled sweetly. 

Niall grinned and immediately pulled down Zayn's pants, smiling at his hardening dick. Niall hates to admit it, but he's a cockslut. He loves dick in his mouth, hands, arse, just anywhere. Zayn appreciates that about his boy. He loves how Niall actually likes bringing other people into their bedroom, or toys. No one else he dated ever went for that. Well, that is until Niall. 

He mouthed at the head of it and kitten licked it. Zayn hissed and scratched at Niall's neck. He loved seeing Niall's lips wrapped tight around his dick and tears in his eyes as he gags. 

"You're doing great, babe," the tan man remarked. 

Niall hummed happily as he bobbed his head up and down, suddenly pushing his nose to Zayn's stomach. The older of the two let out a loud moan and panted heavily, "Jesus."

Niall tightened his throat as much as he could and looked up to Zayn with his glistening blue eyes. He couldn't breathe too well with Zayn's dick half way down his throat, but he liked it that way. Niall loved how it felt when a tear made its way down his cheek and Zayn had to force him off of his dick and smack his cheek lightly. 

Thankfully, that happened. Zayn cupped his hand and spanked Niall quickly, three times. The blonde headed man just moaned and bent his head back down to keep giving his boyfriend head. His jaw aches slightly as he takes Zayn down and licks him. The older boy just tangled his fingers in the blonde locks below and inhaled, "Baby, be careful."

Niall glanced up at him and rolled his eyes as he sucked Zayn harshly. Pulling back quickly, he teased Zayn's tight slit with his pink tongue. 

Hissing through his teeth, Zayn mumbled out, "You're so good at this."

"Only for you," Niall smiles softly. He always liked pleasing Zayn, it was his favorite thing in the world. 

Niall kneeled back down and began to quicken his pace and suck Zayn harder. He wanted his boyfriend to come all over his face and then clean it off with his tongue. So he aimed for that as he began to jack Zayn off with his hand and tease the head of his swollen cock. 

Zayn arched his back as he gasped in air, "Niall. Niall. Niall." Then warmth hit Niall's pale face as he stared up at Zayn innocently. Zayn was always so pretty when he came, tightening body, soft moans and beautiful cock just shooting out stream after stream. All because of Niall. 

Zayn panted as he looked at Niall's red lips and come covered face, "Get up here."

Niall grinned and climbed up Zayn's body, "Hey."

Zayn chuckled, "Hello to you, too. You need help getting cleaned up?"

Niall nodded excitedly, "Please, Daddy."

Zayn smirked and carefully licked each drop of come off Niall's precious face. He leaned into his boyfriend's lips and passed the liquid in between both of their mouths. Luckily enough, they both seemed to be cumsluts. Neither one of them wanting to get a less amount of the other, which ended with Zayn whining about wanting more. 

Niall blushed, "Don't think you have anymore for a bit."

Zayn chuckled darkly as he murmured, "Good thing I'm not gonna be the one coming this time."

Before Niall could even question his statement he was being pushed roughly on to his back. He looked up to see Zayn's eyes bright with mischievousness. Niall gulped silently as he heard the snick of the lube and Zayn asking, "Want my fingers?"

Gasping for air, feeling so confined between the bed and Zayn, Niall nodded, "Yes, please."

Feeling the press of a finger at his hole made all the air leave his lungs as he felt Zayn push his way inside. Niall clawed at Zayn's back, "God, I forgot how much I love this."

"Guess I'm gonna have to remind ya," Zayn mumbled against Niall's neck. 

Before the blonde headed lad could even ask what Zayn meant by that he cut himself off with a moan. He felt the stretch of his hole as Zayn pressed another finger inside of him and began to thrust them in and out quickly. Niall was trying to form words, anything to tell Zayn how great he felt, until he felt it. His prostate was brushed against for just a moment, but that's all it took for him to moan loudly. He arched his back and started to make whimpering sounds, trying to beg Zayn to touch him there again, except he couldn't find his words. All he could do was mewl and whimper into Zayn's mouth. 

Bucking his hips up quickly, trying for anything to feel that again. It had been so long since Zayn had been in him and he wanted to be greedy with it. Although, Zayn didn't seem to fond of that idea, considering he pressed Niall's hips down by splaying his hand over the pale tummy a pressing. 

This action caused stimulation to his prostate and he almost yelped. God, it felt so good and he honestly couldn't find it in him to talk. He just panted and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Zayn honestly felt blessed to see Niall like this. The boy's pale skin was flushed and had a thin layer of sweat on it. His hair was going every way and his cock kept leaking on his stomach. Niall was a gift to the world, but he's all Zayn's. 

Niall let out a whimper as Zayn kept thrusting into him, "M-More."

That's all Zayn needed to hear to press in another finger and to hear Niall whimper a soft "daddy".

The pale man beneath him couldn't help but thrash around a whine, "Daddy, please. Daddy, more." He was so out of it and all he knew was that he needed Zayn any way he could get him. Niall's mind was a big ball of pleasure, nerves, and Zayn, to put it simply. 

Although, he's sure this is how it always feels with Zayn except heightened because four months. Four long months without Zayn he'll be damned if he doesn't come while riding those slender fingers. 

He tilts his head back and lets out a moan while barely gasping out, "More."

Zayn stopped abruptly, "Niall, I don't know if I can come again so soon."

Niall just shook his head, "No, another finger."

Zayn gulped, but carefully poured more lube over his finger. He had to give his baby all he could offer.

Nervously, another finger was pressed inside Niall's arse. That was it, that was all it took to take away all Niall had in him. He began to rock his hips and pant. He had been fuller than this before, of course, but he hasn't had almost all of Zayn's hand in him. It drove him wild to feel each of the knuckles and how Zayn's hand curled to find his prostate again. He just wanted all Zayn was willing to give him for this short time together, and if that meant four beautiful fingers up his bum then so be it. 

Niall groaned and choked out, "Can you touch me?"

The dark haired man nodded and grabbed Niall's cock gently, smearing the pre-cum all over it. He slowly began to work Niall over with his hand when he felt Niall's ass tighten and a whine.

Everything seemed white for a moment as Niall's body seized up around Zayn's hand and he felt cum shoot out of him. It felt like an hour before he could open up his blue eyes to meet his boyfriend's brown ones. 

"That was amazing," Niall croaked as he felt fingers slide out of his hole with a wet sound. 

Zayn leaned forward and kissed him softly, "I'm glad. It looked like you were really liking it."

"I loved it," Niall whispered as he kissed Zayn again and looked him into his eyes.


End file.
